Discussioni utente:TheDekuLink
Benvenuto! Ciao TheDekuLink -- siamo molto contenti di avere Kingdom Hearts Italia Wiki nella nostra Wikia community! Grazie per la tua collaborazione! Ti vogliamo dare alcuni suggerimenti per aiutarti a mettere in moto la tua wiki. I tuoi primi quattro passi: 1. Crea la tua Pagina Utente - è il posto per parlare di te stesso e farti conoscere (e fare pratica!) 2. Aggiungi un logo - impara come su come creare un logo, e poi clicca qui per aggiungerlo alla tua wiki. Crea un articolo per questa wiki: width=30 3. Crea i tuoi primi 10 articoli - usa il campo sulla destra per creare la pagine, iniziando con poche righe per ogni articolo. 4. Modifica la pagina principale - clicca sul logo e raggiungi la pagina principale. Ricordati di aggiungere dei link interni (come questo) per raggiungere le nuove pagine che hai appena creato. Dopo aver seguito tutti i passi sei già a buon punto! La tua wiki deve sembrare attiva ed aperta ai nuovi utenti. Puoi sempre chiedere ai tuoi amici di aiutarti, oppure invitare nuove persone a creare nuovi articoli o modificare quelli già esistenti. Più pagine e link vengono creati e più velocemente la tua wiki diventerà popolare. I visitatori che cercheranno "Kingdom Hearts Italia Wiki" saranno in grado di trovarlo facilmente. Per qualunque altre domanda, puoi leggere le , oppure spedirci un'e-mail attraverso il nostro . Non dimenticare di controllare le altre wiki su Wikia per idee, template, layout e molto altro! Buona fortuna, Juan David Ruiz Namespace help ! Is the Template namespace the same over here, or is there another word ? TNÉ je t'♥ mélancolie ! 13:45, nov 22, 2009 (UTC) Duku sei tu il fondatore di questa Wiki? Mi piace come idea, magari contribuirò anch'io visto che sono un appassionatto di Kingdom Hearts... Don Tricheco It seems to be the same. Si, Don Tricheco, sono io. Esistono due wiki su Kingdom Hearts in italiano abbandonate dal 2006, e penso che sia giusto che se ne meriti una decente. Ricorda però che ho parlato con gli admin di Kingdom Hearts Wiki, e questa è un'enciclopedia parallela alla loro. Ogni articolo è solamente tradotto dalla sua controparte inglese, anche se puoi aiutare correggendo o aggiungendo immagini. Sto ancora lavorando per il logo e la pagina principale, poi inizio a tradurre il primo articolo Kingdom Hearts. Per le cose tecniche, mi stanno dando una mano i colleghi americani, ma non mi dispiacerebbe anche qualcuno da Nonciclopedia.TheDekuLink Check out the Mensa (I have it on every wiki I'm on) - it's pretty much the sandbox where I do test edits. I'll be putting in the templates ; I'll need you and whoever else to help out. Oh, by the way, Azul, our admin from KHW, also speaks Italian - wanna reel him in ? TNÉ je t'♥ mélancolie ! 13:54, nov 22, 2009 (UTC) Mi candido admin di questa wiki! XD--Big Jack 14:03, nov 22, 2009 (UTC) Really, Trois? That's a good news! I will contact him. Thanks for the templates, are all for the home page, right? Mentre te Jack stai buono XD Se te la cavi con l'inglese per il momento puoi aiutarmi a tradurre l'articolo Kingdom Hearts, che ho solo iniziato, dalla sua controparte inglese.TheDekuLink The templates are for the displaying of articles. For the home page, we'll need more images. Pick something for the front page (if you wish, Sora-Riku-Kairi, Organisation XIII, Roxas-Axel-Xion...) and I'll handle the rest. How'd you like it done ? KHW-style or KHFR-style ? TNÉ je t'♥ mélancolie ! 14:18, nov 22, 2009 (UTC) Che te ne pare? Don Tricheco Aggiungi anche la versione Cit2, magari. E ricorda che qui le citazioni sono poche, una per pagina circa. Magari potremmo aggiungere una specie di Wikiquote sui vari personaggi, dato che il gioco avrebbe molte citazioni da sfruttare. @ Trois : I prefer the first one (Kingdom Hearts Wiki, english version), but the "Bienvenue sur le Wiki Kingdom Hearts !" it's really good. It's better if we create the homepage like the english version, but with the Welcome Board from the france version on the top. Searching on Google i found a lot of cool pictures, but you can choose one of them. Oh, i almost forget... don't care about that bad logo...it's just a beta XD TheDekuLink Never mind. Take your time. It's kinda difficult to create a logo, I know. But I'll try come up with one (but not using the KH font !). Anyway. Just pick one off, don't worry about which one I'll choose. Once you've uploaded it onto the wiki, I'll see how we can layout the front page. TNÉ je t'♥ mélancolie ! 14:37, nov 22, 2009 (UTC) I found this one.Do you think it's ok for the homepage, or the Ign logo is ugly? .TheDekuLink Ecco qua--[[Utente:Don Tricheco|'Don']] [[Discussioni utente:Don Tricheco|'Tricheco']] 14:46, nov 22, 2009 (UTC)